Rutina de Domingo
by elligabs
Summary: Matt Murdock esta mas que listo para incluir a Karen en sus rutinas de domingo


"Mmm."

Algo se sentía demasiado cruel y terriblemente bueno para ser temprano por la mañana. La única razón por la que Karen sabía que era temprano era porque todavía estaba cansada. También dolorida, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Por lo menos esta mañana en particular podía atribuir ese dolor a lo que sucedió entre ella y Matt el día anterior.

"Despierta, cariño" le oyó decir.

Karen se volvió a su lado en un esfuerzo por fingir que no lo había oído. Eso podría haber funcionado si sus dedos no estuvieran trabajando en el latido tentador entre sus muslos, mojándola y haciéndola ver estrellas en sus párpados cerrados. En lugar de tratar de seguir ignorándolo, se entregó a la tentación y abrió sus piernas más para él bajo las sábanas, ganándole sus risitas oscuras y un beso en su hombro.

"Jesús, Matt... es... ¿qué hora es?"

"Siete."

"¿De la mañana?

"Bueno, no es de noche, Karen."

Vagamente sintió que las mantas eran alejadas de su cuerpo, permitiendo que el aire fresco recorriera su cuerpo desnudo. La boca de Matt ciegamente pero a la misma vez de forma maestral arrastró un sendero caliente por su costado, deteniéndose para besar la hinchazón de sus muslos antes de morderle suavemente la espalda. Karen grito, pero se convirtió en un gemido cuando sus dedos golpearon su punto G con sabiduría.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Se las arregló para preguntar, aun negándose a abrir los ojos.

"Despertarte. Estaba aburrido solo."

"No estabas solo. Estás en la cama conmigo, Murdock."

"En mi mente lo estaba" respondió Matt con un puchero. "Fue inquietante. Nunca antes había ocurrido eso. Señorita Page"

Karen abrió los ojos ante aquella declaración. Se encontró con su mirada de color avellana sobre las mantas blancas, arqueando una ceja ante su sonrisa. "Por favor, no me dejes detenerte. No dije que era una manera terrible de despertar, solo que el tiempo es ridículo."

"Sabes que no necesito que te muevas, ¿verdad? Puedo tomarte así y apenas necesitas hacer algo." Propuso el con autosuficiencia

Karen no supo qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Matt se levantó de la cama, dándole acceso para ver que su pene ya estaba duro y listo, y enfundado con un condón. Él movió sus piernas más lejos mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, dándole un beso de buenos días y deslizándose dentro de su sexo con un gemido que la destrozó de adentro hacia afuera.

Rápidamente decidió que Matt Murdock la arruinó para otros hombres. No había tomado mucho para llegar a esa conclusión.

Al instante, estaba perdida con él dentro de ella.

Nadie había conseguido eso de Karen antes.

"Abre los ojos, hermosa" murmuró Matt.

¿Los había cerrado? Karen ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Apretó las sábanas con los ojos abiertos para encontrar su oscura mirada como si realmente estuviera observándola desde arriba.

"No quiero esto con alguien más" le dijo en voz baja. "Y tampoco quiero que lo tengas con otra persona. Los mataría por tocarte ahora que te he tenido. Lo haría… Karen, mírame a mí, y solo a mi…"

Había una veracidad en su mirada. Un bulto se formó en su garganta, pero Karen lo obligó a bajar. Esa declaración fue tan sorprendente como emocionante. Tenía que haber algo mal con ella que le gustaba mucho más de lo que debería. No había manera de que respondiera a eso con nada más que honestidad. La forma en que se sentía ahora, por él y con él.

"Bien."

"Bien" repitió.

Minutos después, Karen rompió con su orgasmo bajo el peso y deseo de Matt. Terminó pronto con su boca sobre la de ella, los dedos enredados en su cabello y su pene tan profundo que dolía.

"Buenos días" murmuró en su boca.

Karen se rio, el sonido casi sin aire. "Buenos días."

"Tienes que levantarte, cariño. No estaba mintiendo sobre eso."

Karen frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

"Porque según mi madre, faltar tres domingos de misa es inaceptable y no te quedarás sola en este apartamento sin mí hasta que sepa que estás a salvo."

"¿Me estas tomando el pelo cierto?"

Matt sonrió, negando con su cabeza simplemente. Le deposito un beso fugaz en la frente "Bienvenida a la rutina de los domingos, Señorita Page"

El corazón de ella casi le dio un vuelco ante esa declaración. "¡Oh vamos!"

"Andando…" el palmeo su hombro

_Genial._


End file.
